codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Sector
The Desert Sector is a sector of Lyoko. It is also the one with the most dangerous monster attacks; most of the creatures can get around easily here. The Desert is made out of a collection of dry, rocky plateaus. There is very little greenery, the only trees being scattered here and there. Here, X.A.N.A. can create sandstorms, break apart the plateaus, and even tilt them at 90° angles to immobilize the warriors. The Desert is made up of two levels: the lower and higher levels. The higher level's plateaus are very large, and most towers in the sector can be found here. Large creatures, such as Megatanks, Blocks, and Krabs inhabit this area. The lower level's plateaus are very small, and small sharp rocks are littered. In The Pretender, X.A.N.A.possessed Aelita and used her to completely destroy the Desert. However, Jeremie and Aelita manage to recreate the Desert sector in Double Take as it was the first surface sector to make a reapearance. Fans have given it the name Sector 2. This is mainly because it is opposite of the Mountain Sector, which fans have dubbed Sector 4. Trivia *In Seeing is Believing, it is discovered that there are surface layers in the Desert. *The Desert contains the Tower which Jeremie activated to create and support the clone of William; this has been shown in Double Take ''and ''Wreck Room. *Every time the Skidbladnir leaves Sector 5, it exits in the Desert Sector. *The Desert Sector was one of the sectors to survive between seasons 4 and 5, although it appears to be colored more green. Firsts for the Desert Sector *This was the first sector shown production-wise *This was the first sector to show the Megatank. *The Desert sector was the first sector a Tarantula was shown in, in episode 2-1, "New Order." *It was also the first sector shown, in terms of production order, in 1-1 "Teddygozilla." *The Desert Sector was the first sector the vehicles were shown in. *The Desert Sector was the first sector that was accessed after it was deleted, in "William Returns." There was nothing present except the Digital Sea, but even without the platforms, it was obviously the Desert sector based upon the lighting. *This was the first Sector to have a platform turn sideways. *This was the first sector to have invisible terrain. *This was the first sector to have terrain destroyed. Gallery Season 1 Big bogue 329.jpg|Yumi uses her Telekinesis in Season 1. Ulrich 0503.jpg|Ulrich uses Triplicate in Seeing is Believing. Le voir pour le croire 295.jpg|The water isn't real! Le voir pour le croire 288.jpg|Ulrich cuts away at the desert with his katana. Le voir pour le croire 280.jpg|The Pulsations stop at the small pond. Dadesert.jpg|In Season 1. Plagued Krab stares down Ulrich and Aelita umage 1.png|About to shoot at Ulrich and Aelita. Plagued Odd cat climb image 1.png|Odd climbs onto a rock to try and get the Krabs' attention. Plagued Krabs walking on Desert wall image 1.png|The two Krabs walk down the platform with ease. Plagued Odd watches Krabs image 2.png|Odd watches them from the tiny rock. Just in Time Desert towers image 1.png|A blue tower and way-tower as seen in Just in Time. Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png|Yumi watches as Aelita heads into the tower. Plagued Krab in the ground image 1.png|The Krab digs it's legs into the Desert's platform. Tumblr lvraca6t6V1qfh7oz.png|Odd waits patiently.. 14 going sideways.png|The Desert Sector's platforms begin to move vertically. Yumi hit by a Megatank.png|Aelita runs from a Megatank beam.. Yumi isn't so lucky. Aelita clip image006.JPG|Using Creativity in the Desert Sector in Season 1. 8 krab on the rocks.png|A Krab as difficulty standing on the shakey rocks. UlrichYumi.jpg|Their kiss. Routine 367.jpg|The kiss as seen in Routine. Routine 339.jpg|Odd attacks a Megatank before it attacks him! Routine 332.jpg|The group try to come up with a plan to get to the tower. Ulrich Clones.jpg|Ulrich and his clones ready themselves. 2011-08-14_1512_001.png|Aelita enters a tower. 2011-08-14_1512.png|A blue tower seen in the Sector. Aelita sensing the Pulsations image 1.png|Aelita sensing X.A.N.A. is awake.. Yumi Aelita running from a tornado.png|Yumi and Aelita run from a dust devil. Yumi Fan.jpg|Yumi prepares to fight a monster. Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd about to fight a Megatank. 640px-Lyoko 502.jpg|Season 1's Desert Sector color almost resembles a real desert. Pulsations in the Desert Sector image 1.png|Pulsations in the Desert Sector in Season 1. Lyokumi.jpg Seasons 2-3 XANAs Kiss Stealing Aelitas memory image 1.png|The Scyphozoa is able to get to Aelita here.. 514px-Tumblr lzq89qeHbX1qjtcmlo7 1280.png|Aelita in the canyon part of the Desert Sector. 494px-aaAelita 0078.jpg|Aelita is surprised by something.. IMG 1252.PNG|Yumi jumps and dodges a monster's laser. Dcv.png|A Manta takes Aelita to the Scyphozoa. IMG 1251.PNG|Yumi is hit right in the back! Aelita 0891.jpg|Aelita is possessed in the Desert Sector. Xanas kiss Yumi and Ulrich image 1.png|Ulrich and Yumi get ready while Aelita heads for the tower. New Order Odd cat climb image 1.png|Odd cat climbs his way from a monster. New Order Charge up lasers image 1.png|The Tarantula charges it's guns in New Order. New Order New monster vs Odd image 1.png|Odd faces off with this new monster.. New Order Ulrich and Odd new rides image 1.png|Odd and Ulrich with their new vehicles in New Order. Les jeux sont faits 354 (1).jpg Les jeux sont faits 337.jpg Les jeux sont faits 350.jpg Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png Déjà Vu Transport Orb takes Aelita away image 2.png Déjà Vu Orb comes for Aelita image 1.png Déjà Vu Circling a Tarantula image 1.png Esprit frappeur 183.jpg Season 4 6 activated tower.png|A rocky path leading down to a tower. 539px-Yumi4.jpg|Yumi uses her enhanced telekinesis powers to lift a rock. 88887.jpg|Yumi jumps and throws her Tessen Fan at a Tarantula. Empty Desert Sector image 1.png|The Desert Sector after deletion 15.Campo de Energia Aumentado.png|Aelita is about to fire an Energy Field. 15 ulrich vs william.png|X.A.N.A.-William vs Ulrich! Dfdg.png|X.A.N.A.-William prepares to throw Aelita into the Digital Sea! 69 cat climb.jpg|Odd taunts a Tarantula in Season 4. Warriors.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors last seen in Echoes. 10 ulrich's new get up.png|Ulrich's Season 4 outfit first seen in this Sector. 12 hello handsome.png|X.A.N.A.-William stands with a pair of Tarantulas. Ulrich 0993.jpg|Ulrich rides through the Sector in Season 4. Renaissance 377.jpg|This is how the sector appeared after deletion. Evolution Ulrich 222.PNG 27..png 41..png Aelita 3.jpg Foolxana40 Foolxana30 Foolxana28 Foolxana15 Foolxana8 Foolxana42 Foolxana41 Foolxana4 Foolxana39 Foolxana38 Foolxana37 Foolxana36 Foolxana33 Foolxana32 Blok 1.PNG Evo odd virtuel 0196.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0192.jpg Evo odd virtuel 0170.jpg Odd's da beast.png Aelitavuelo.png 0 (1).jpg Spectromania 419.jpg Yumi.PNG 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg Confusion17.JPG Confusion14.JPG Compte a rebours 351.jpg Compte a rebours 356.jpg Compte a rebours 226.jpg CLE Blok WAll.png Evo odd virtuel 0054.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 14.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 13.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 12.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 11.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 10.jpg The Trap (Evolution) 9.jpg 114 Le piege.mp4 000907040.jpg Piege 472.jpg Piege 236.jpg Evolution: "Rendez-vous" "Because there are so many of them, they warrant their own category for sorting" Rendezvous 4.jpg Rendezvous 3.jpg Rendezvous 2.jpg Rendezvous10 Rendezvous3 Rendezvous12 Rendezvous17 Rendezvous16 Rendezvous40 Rendezvous39 Rendezvous38 Rendezvous80 Rendezvous79 Rendezvous78 Rendezvous77 Rendezvous76 Rendezvous89 Rendezvous88 Rendezvous87 Rendezvous86 Rendezvous83 Rendezvous82 Rendezvous81 Rendezvous120 Rendezvous119 Rendezvous118 Rendezvous117 Rendezvous116 Rendezvous115 Rendezvous114 Rendezvous113 Rendezvous112 Rendezvous130 Rendezvous129 Rendezvous128 Rendezvous127 Rendezvous126 Rendezvous125 Rendezvous124 Rendezvous123 Rendezvous121 Rendezvous131 Rendezvous170 Rendezvous169 Rendezvous168 Rendezvous189 Rendezvous188 Rendezvous187 Rendezvous186 Rendezvous185 Rendezvous184 Rendezvous183 Rendezvous182 Rendezvous181 Rendezvous180 Rendezvous179 Rendezvous178 Rendezvous177 Rendezvous176 Rendezvous175 Rendezvous174 Rendezvous173 Rendezvous171 Rendezvous200 Rendezvous199 Rendezvous198 Rendezvous219 Rendezvous218 Rendezvous215 Rendezvous214 Rendezvous213 Rendezvous212 Rendezvous209 Rendezvous208 Rendezvous226 Rendezvous222 Misc. Pictures Desertlocation.jpg|On the Holomap. Category:Lyoko Category:Sectors Category:Locations Category:Needs info Category:Desert Sector